A Day in Fuuko's House
by ilikekaoru
Summary: Kaoru goes to Fuuko's house one day and discovers something about his family. Just formatted it so it's easier to read. Please review!!!


Disclaimer: Flame of Recca and all its characters and story, which I used in this fanfic, is not mine. Someone else obviously owns it because if I actually owned it then I'd get this story published and all instead of writing it and calling it a fanfic. I mean, duh!!! There, I already said Flame of Recca isn't mine so I guess no one can sue me anymore. Now, on with my fic. ENJOY!!!  
  
A Day in Fuuko's House  
  
"Ding-dong", the doorbell rang.   
"I'll get it"; Fuuko called out to her mother. It was Saturday. A day when the Hokage team usually meets just for the sake of being together.   
  
Fuuko opened the door and sees a young boy with brown hair and green eyes.   
"Konnichiwa Fuuko-neechan", he greeted with a fanged grin. "Konnichiwa Kaoru, come in", Fuuko let him in. They were all supposed to meet each other that day in Fuuko's house to watch VCD.   
"Wow, your house is really nice", Kaoru commented. He hasn't really been to Fuuko's house before. They all usually met in Recca's house.   
"Thanks, by the way, where's Recca?" Fuuko asked.   
"He told me to go on first. He's going to Yanagi-neechan's house to pick her up. Then he's also going to pass by Domon-niichan's house and then they'll try to drag Tokiya-niichan over here", he answered.   
"I see".   
  
"Who is it Fuuko?" Mrs. Kirisawa asked from the kitchen walking over to them.   
"It's Kaoru, mom", Fuuko answered.   
"Oh, right your friend. Konnichiwa", Mrs. Kirisawa greeted. "Konnichiwa Kirisawa-san. My name is Kaoru Koganei"; he introduced himself to Mrs. Kirisawa.   
"Koganei? Kaoru Koganei?" Mrs. Kirisawa's eyes had widened in shock.   
"Hai, is there something wrong?" Kaoru asked, eyes filled with concern.   
"No, it's just that... that... Is your mother's name, Itsuko Koganei?" Mrs. Kirisawa asked.   
"H-hai, they said her name's Itsuko Koganei. How did... how did you know my mother's name?" It was Kaoru's turn to be shocked. His eyes widen like Mrs. Kirisawa.   
"Itsuko is... Itsuko is my sister".   
"Mom, you didn't tell me you had another sister", Fuuko said who was also as shocked as Koganei and her mom.   
"I know you've already forgotten about her, Fuuko. It was such a long time ago. It had almost been a year when she had given birth to her son and named him Kaoru. Fuuko was about three years old, actually she was about to turn four. Anyway, Itsuko had died in a car accident before you could even celebrate your first birthday. Your birthday was about two months away and your mother died"; Mrs. Kirisawa sat down on a chair. Fuuko and Kaoru did the same.   
  
They waited for Mrs. Kirisawa to continue her story about Kaoru's mother.   
"After her funeral, your father, Kiro Koganei had lost his job and moved the two of you to a small apartment in a town very far away. The last we heard about him was that he had cancer. After that we never heard from the two of you again. We didn't know where you lived or how we could contact you. You both suddenly disappeared. We never found out what happened to you and your father", Mrs. Kirisawa said.   
  
"RING!!!" the telephone rang. Fuuko stood up and picked it up. "Hello, oh yeah, he's here", Fuuko said. "For you Kaoru, it's Recca", Fuuko handed the phone to Kaoru.   
  
"Hello".   
"Hey Kaoru, Hime isn't feeling very well so we decided to watch the VCD there next week. I'm still at her house and I'm on my way home. You better go home too", Recca said. He was using Yanagi's phone at her house.   
"Uh... Recca-niichan, is it okay if I stay here a little longer? We're kinda doing something", Kaoru replied.   
"Sure, just make sure you get back before dinner or after dinner, ya know? In case Fuuko's mom asks you to eat dinner there. It would really save us money if you didn't eat here".   
"Fine, whatever", Kaoru put the phone down. "He said Yanagi-neechan's not feeling well so we're watching the VCD next week". Fuuko nods. Kaoru sat back down.   
  
They all look as they saw a little girl walk by them to the kitchen. "Kaoru-niichan, I didn't know you were here", Ganko said. Kaoru just smiled at her that showed his fangs.   
"Ganko, what are you doing here? I thought you're supposed to be asleep", Fuuko said.   
"I was, but when I woke up, I suddenly had this craving for hot chocolate. It's really cold", Ganko replied.   
"I'll go get you some", Mrs. Kirisawa stood up.   
"Fuuko, Kaoru, you want hot chocolate too?"   
"Hai", they answered together. She walked to the kitchen.   
  
Ganko sat down. They all sat there quietly for a few minutes of just staring at each other.   
"Does this mean that we're actually related?" Fuuko broke the silence.   
"I guess so", Kaoru answered. "If your mom and my mom are sisters, then I guess that makes us cousins", he continued. "Right, isn't it ironic?"   
"Yeah", Kaoru replied.   
  
"Related? Cousins? What are you two talking about?" Ganko asked with a confused look on her face.   
"Well, it's like this Ganko..." Fuuko told the whole story to Ganko.   
  
"Wow", was all that Ganko could say.   
"Alright, here are your hot chocolates", Mrs. Kirisawa handed one to each of them. She made herself tea and sat down again.   
  
"You know, me and your mother had been closest of all our siblings. We'd always play together all the time. We did everything together. We even got in trouble together. She's the one who always cheers me up when I'm feeling down. I remember one time when my best friend moved to another town. I was always crying then. I'd lock myself in my room and not talk to anyone. I can't eat and can't sleep. I felt like it was the end of the world. Then one day I was in my room but I didn't lock it. Itsuko came in..."  
  
(Flashback)  
"Neechan", Itsuko said.   
"Itsuko? What are you doing here?" younger Mrs. Kirisawa asked.   
"I came here to see you".   
"I want to be alone, so will you please leave".   
"If I leave you alone moping like this don't you think you'll end up more depressed. Why don't you get out and go on with your life. Staying like this won't bring her back, you know?" Itsuko said with her hands on her hips. Yoko was lying down her bed. She turned to her other side, looking away from Itsuko.   
"If you keep frowning like that, your face would stick that way and you won't be able to smile again", Yoko sat up.   
"So what if I don't smile again? There won't be any reason for me to smile again anyway", she said.   
"What about Seiki, he'd be pretty disappointed if you don't smile for him", Itsuko said in a teasing tone. She smiled sweetly at Yoko.   
"C'mon, you don't want to see him disappointed, do you?" she said in an even more teasing tone. Yoko just looked at her still frowning with a little angry expression.   
"Don't hide it. I know your smiling already". Slowly, Yoko's lips curled until it became a smile.   
"Fine, you got me", They both laugh.   
"It is pretty stupid to mope around like a little kid", They laugh some more.  
(End of Flashback)  
  
"That Seiki you're talking about is dad, right?" Fuuko said. "Hai", Mrs. Kirisawa answered. "Seiki was actually Kiro's best friend. That's how we met. Kiro and Itsuko were in the same class in college. They were such a happy couple. What happened to your father, Kaoru?" she asked.   
"My father died", Kaoru's smile faded. "I was still so young so I didn't remember what really happened but they told me that he died of cancer. I was sent to an orphanage since no one knew if I had any relatives. The only thing I know about my parents is that my mom's name is Itsuko Koganei and my dad's name is Kiro Koganei. They said that my mother died because of a car accident and my father died of cancer. I spent a few years in the orphanage and I almost committed suicide but Ku- I mean, someone found me and adopted me, but now I live with Recca-niichan".   
"I'm so sorry. I didn't know... If only I knew, I would've... I would've took you in and let you stay with us instead of letting you stay in an orphanage. You even tried to... kill yourself", Mrs. Kirisawa looked deeply into Kaoru's eyes and tears started to form in hers.   
  
"You... have your mothers eyes. You look just like your father"; she stood up and went closer to Kaoru. Kaoru stood up. She held the side of Kaoru's face. "You've grown into a nice, young man. The last time I saw you... you were still so small. You couldn't even walk yet"; she smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek, which was a tear of joy. Joy that she had finally found her sister's son. Someone that came from her sister. She missed her. She missed Itsuko but now that she found Kaoru she now have found something that could make her forget about the loneliness she felt after her sister died. She hugged him. Kaoru's eyes also became teary "But now you're all grown up. You're so handsome, if your mom was alive... she'd be proud to have a son like you. I mean, I'm sure she's watching over us and she is proud", she let go of Kaoru.   
  
She wiped the tears in her eyes and walked over to a large cabinet on the side of the couch. She opened it and some dust flew out of it, which showed that the cabinet hasn't been opened for ages. She kneeled on the floor and took out small boxes from under the cabinet until she took the last box inside which was behind everything else. The box bigger than the others. She opened it and more dust flew around showing that it hasn't been opened for a long time either. Mrs. Kirisawa coughed a little but went back to the box. There were some things on top that she took out. She finally took out a big book that has a leather cover. She blew the dust of the book. It was navy blue and had something written on the cover.   
  
She went back to her seat. Kaoru, Fuuko and Ganko went to her to see what she was holding. She opened it and revealed that it wasn't a book, but a photo album.   
"Do you know how your parents look like, Kaoru?"   
"No, I don't know how they look like. I was still so young to remember and I've never even seen a picture of them", he answered.   
"You will, now", Mrs. Kirisawa said. "After Itsuko died, I kept all of her photo albums in this box". She opened to the next page that showed a picture of two women a man sitting on a couch. The two women both have purple hair like Fuuko's. The one on the left side has short hair (Like Yui's hair from Fuushigi Yuugi) and brown eyes. Next to her was the other woman. She had long hair that was tied up in a high ponytail and green eyes much like Kaoru's. The man next to her had brown hair like Kaoru and blue eyes. He looks a lot like Kaoru except he was older and he didn't have spiky hair and green eyes. "This is your mom, Itsuko", she pointed to the woman with the ponytail. "And this is your dad, Kiro", points to the man.   
  
"You look so much like your dad", Ganko said.   
"Let me guess, that other woman is you, right mom?" Fuuko said. "Hai, that's me". Her hair was different now. She had her hair long up to her shoulders (Also like Yui's but in the FY oav). Under it was a picture of a woman wearing a long-sleeved dress and carrying a baby in her arms. Her hair was down and it was a few inches below her shoulder, pretty much like Yanagi's. "This is your mother and the baby is Kaoru", Mrs. Kirisawa said.   
  
She turned the page and there was a picture of two kids on the floor. One sat on it. He smiled cutely at the camera. He had brown hair and green eyes. The other one was standing up. She had purple hair and blue eyes.   
"Can you guess who those two are?" Mrs. Kirisawa asked.   
"That one's Kaoru", Ganko pointed to the one sitting on the floor. Fuuko recognizes the hair color and the eyes.   
"That's... that's-".   
"That's you Fuuko", Mrs. Kirisawa finished for her.   
  
"You know, the two of you were inseparable before. You were always playing with each other. It was because of all cousins your ages are the closest to each other even though Fuuko is three years older", Mrs. Kirisawa said. They looked at the next picture and saw Fuuko standing holding a green crayon behind her back. Kaoru was lying on his stomach. He was holding a red crayon on his hand and coloring a coloring book. The way he colored it was very bad though. The color was outside the lines. He looked like he doesn't even know his picture's being taken.   
  
"You were both so cute!!!" Ganko said. Mrs. Kirisawa stood up. "I should really fix dinner now", she said. "Kaoru, please stay for dinner".   
"Hai", he answered. His smile grew. Mrs. Kirisawa went to the kitchen. Fuuko, Kaoru and Ganko kept looking at the pictures.   
  
Later after dinner...   
"That was really good, thank you. I should be getting home now"; they walked Kaoru to the door.   
"Kaoru, if there is anything you need. Anything at all. You could always come here", Mrs. Kirisawa said.   
"Hai, arigatou", Kaoru replied. Mrs. Kirisawa nodded and came in. Ganko followed.   
  
"I guess I'll see you around, Kaoru", Fuuko said. Kaoru just nodded. "This day was really weird, wasn't it".   
"Yeah, but I'm glad. You guys are the only true friends I ever had and now I find out you're actually my cousin. I could never have thought of anyone else who I'd want as my cousin", Kaoru said.   
"I'm glad too", was all Fuuko could think of saying. She was glad. She always knew Kaoru was a good kid. When she saw him at Kurei's mansion, she felt that he wasn't really so bad. She didn't even think he was an enemy. There was something familiar about him. She remembered now. He was her playmate before. She couldn't remember exactly what they did because she was still too young. She knew how she felt when she was with him though.   
  
"Bye, Fuuko-neechan", Kaoru waved and started walking back to Hanabishi residence. Fuuko just looked at him as he walked away.   
"My cousin" she thought.   
  
Kaoru walked away from the Fuuko's house. His grin not disappearing. This was one of the happiest days in my life. He was so happy knowing that he still had relatives who cared about him and what happened to him. He saw his parents and how they looked like. He met his aunt and found out that Fuuko was his cousin. He was happy it was Fuuko. He liked Fuuko. She had always been so nice to him. She had accepted him as one of the Hokage even if he used to be Uruha. She had always respected him and believed in his abilities.   
"She's my cousin", he thought.  
  
Fuuko turned to go back in the house but looked back at Kaoru. She sighed.   
"Hey Kaoru!" She called out. Kaoru turned back to face Fuuko. "You... you want to go get ice cream or something, ya know? Before you go home", Fuuko asked.   
"OK!!" Kaoru's fanged grin grew. Fuuko smiled back and ran up next to him.   
  
They walked to the ice cream parlor.   
"I wonder how Recca-niichan and the others would react when they find out we're cousins", Kaoru said as they were walking.   
"They'll be pretty surprised", Fuuko chuckled. "I can't wait to see the look on their faces when we tell them", she added. They both laughed at this.   
  
"It feels so good to have a family", Kaoru thought as they walked together.  
  
THE END ^_^  
  
  



End file.
